Daniel Bernstein
Daniel Bernstein was a human teenager who collaborated with the Visitors after the First Invasion. He was the only son of Stanley and Lynn Bernstein and the grandson of Abraham Bernstein. Biography When the Visitors arrived on Earth, Daniel lived with his family in Los Angeles. During this period of his life, he had problems with keeping a job. He quit one job after another, much to the chagrin of his family. He seemed to have few if any friends. The Visitors soon created the Visitor Youth recruitment program, which enlisted young people in order to aid the aliens establish the contact with civilians easier. Daniel thought that this provided a wonderful opportunity for him. This was his first step in becoming one of the most dedicated supporters of the Visitors' cause. Having proved his loyalty to the Visitors more than once, Daniel would soon be promoted to higher ranks, becoming the second-in-command of the Visitor Youth corps under his friend Brian. (V: The Original Miniseries) One year after the First Invasion, he would play a more prominent role in the Visitor war effort. He was given command of Visitor troopers that were guarding important prisoners, including Juliet Parrish of the Resistance when they were located at Visitor Security Headquarters in Los Angeles. Serving the Visitors soon transformed Daniel into a ruthless and brutal creature, just like his masters. He killed Ruby Engels, an elderly woman whom he had known for his entire life, when he found her spying on the Visitors. Shortly afterwards, Daniel was framed by the Resistance for the disappearance of Brian and, after being tortured, was hauled away to be used as food for the Visitors on the orders of Steven. (V: The Final Battle) Personality and traits Daniel seemed to be a common teenager before the Visitors came to Earth. However, even at those times he often argued with his parents in a very rude manner when they tried to help him or give him advice. When he joined the Visitor Youth recruits, his personality began to deteriorate. He became very selfish, more self-confident and surrendered his family to the Visitors for having hidden the family of scientists - namely Robert Maxwell, his wife Kathleen and their daughters Robin, Polly and Katie - from them. Turning in the Maxwells served as an act of revenge on Daniel's part after learning that Robin, for whom he had always had feelings, was attracted to his Visitor friend Brian. The Maxwells managed to escape from Visitor captivity and join the Resistance, though not before Brian had impregnated Robin. (V: The Original Miniseries, V: The Final Battle) The incident with the Maxwells led to his parents going into hiding after their release from custody and his grandfather being murdered by the Visitors. In the weeks leading up to his death, his grandfather Abraham, a survivor of the Holocaust, was disgusted that Daniel was collaborating with fascists. (V: The Original Miniseries) Daniel used his position to gain everything he wanted. During the preparations for the Visitor conference at Los Angeles Medical Center, he decided to show off by making a doctor lick his boots. Daniel also thought that his rank would attract pretty girls. He believed that this strategy had worked with respect of a young nurse named Maggie Blodgett. Unfortunately for him, this young woman was a member of the Resistance who used him to get necessary information about the Visitors, leading directly to Brian's capture and later Daniel's death. (V: The Final Battle) Category:V (1983-85) Category:Characters (1983-85) Category:Humans (1983-85) Category:Collaborators (1983-85) Category:Deceased Characters (1983-85)